


Maleow

by teentitan7



Category: MatthewxLeo
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teentitan7/pseuds/teentitan7
Summary: You know what this is about.





	Maleow

**Author's Note:**

> You know who this is about.

June 17, 2027, it had been a long day.  
Matthew had been released from the Airforce only a week before, 30 pounds beefier, and a fresh new haircut to change his outlook on life. His training from boot camp lead him to be physically prepared enough for any obstacle, even though he only was a tech, his biceps were as big as the size of his roommate's head: Leo.  
Leo was a newly recruited fireman, finally inspired enough to pursue something he truly appreciated, being lit. Leo had been renting a one bedroom apartment in the city of San Antonio for some time, expecting for his dearest friend Matthew to return, and eventually advance to a better qualitied apartment.

But that day came and went, for the 2 boys found themselves liking the crammed space more than they should have.

Matthew was sitting on their blue clean couch, playing his ps4 in front of their flat screen tv, in their tiny livingroom. Feet on the coffee table, fingers lazily pushing at the controller sticks, until a slight slam was heard from the door.

"Hey"

"Oh, hey" replies Leo.

"How was a long day's worth of helping the innocent?"  
"It was alright, there was some lady who ate too much pizza at Z's, and we had to take her to the hospital to get her stomach pumped." 

"Wait, why didn't an ambulance just take her to a hospital?" Matthew asks confused

"She couldn't fit through the door out of the pizza parlor, so we had to break the entrance, and the sides of the door were really stuck into her skin so we decided to take her in the back of the truck" 

Matthew bursts out into fits of laughter, and as Leo opened the fridge for a bottle of water, he smirked.

He looked back at Matthew still laughing, only to see his head swung back, almost over the ledge of the couch from giggling, forearm over forehead. 

"That's fucking hilarious" Matthew Sighs

Leo's mind wondered if he'd feel more satisfaction if he made Matthew swing his head back from other actions.

"What?" Leo asks out loud, shaking his head at that thought

"What??" asks Matthew

"Nothing, nothing. My head isn't in the right place, is all. It's been a long day." 

"Well, wanna play a few rounds to get your mind off of it??"

'Off of you?' Leo repeats internally  
"Sure" 

Leo sits on the left seat of the couch, Matthew on the right, he passes him a controller- fingers grazing his as he hands it over.  
The poor man shivers, and starts to sweat,  
'Why am I feeling this way?? Why do I feel... So... Not lit??¿  
Around Matthew especially, he's my best friend.'

He glances at Matthew 'His face is so focused on the screen... I want his eyes on me'

"Ready?" Matthew asks as Left for dead 2 finally loaded onto the title screen.  
"I decided to play it again, really got my mind off of things, I was hoping it'd do the same for you"

Matthew looks to Leo

"You okay buddy?"  
"Y-yeah, yeah, I'm fine."  
Leo's face starts to burn, and the room somehow gets hotter than before.

Multiplayer settings were pushed, and the game began to play.  
He never noticed how soothing Matthew's voice was, how it frosted his vanilla buttermilk patties just right.

His friend was right, he was somewhere so much farther than where they were in that moment, in suppressed desire.

Leo's character dies instantly, not even noticing the backstory already ended, and he throws his hands in the air from utter disappointment.  
"Welp, we're fucked."  
Leo brings his controller, in his right hand, down to the cushion of the couch. It collided with something hard.

Matthew's controller had been on the middle cushion of the couch for quite sometime, watching his friend wander in his thoughts.

Their controllers were touching, both hands still holding them.  
Leo's heart started racing.  
"Uh, sorry, I-I thought-I didn't- know your hand was there" Leo stuttered

"It's cool" Matthew coos, both still yet to move either hand from their controllers touching

"Leo, what have you been feeling this past week that I've been back?" Matthew tilts his head with his question.

"I don't know, normal I guess?" he bluntly says

"Ok, then why have you been acting retarded?"

Moments pass before a word was said.

"I have to poop" Leo spurts

As he begins to get up, Matthew grabs Leo's wrist, and brings him back to his seat.

"Hold it in."

Leo gulps.

Matthew places Leo's hand back onto his controller, at the same time bringing his own closer to his

"What are you doing??" Leo questions

Matthew rubs the triggers of his controller against Leo's and trembles

"What the fuck are you doing Matthew"

"I want you" he blurts out

The air turns thick, the fridge that constantly made that shrieking noise was silenced, Leo was holding his breath.  
His entire body was shaking, and his heart was beating out of his chest.

Leo quickly stood up, disgusted, but deeply wanting something else.  
As a trigger, his homophobic cells took into action.  
"What the fuck Matthew?? Did the airforce convert you???"  
"What?? No!! I-I just, thought about how it is here for you. And I thought about how difficult it is for me to be with someone, but not with you."

Leo eased himself  
"I thought it was platonic, but as I thought more and more, I realized it was even bigger than that. I started checking you out, drea-" 

"Stopstop, just stop" Leo interrupts, waving his hands in the air

"I'm crashing at a friend's tonight, I can't be here." Leo goes into his room and throws a few articles of clothing in a bag.  
He walks back into the livingroom with a pillow in hand.

"See ya" he says as he grabs the handle to the front door  
Matthew remained silent as he exited.


End file.
